Space Pirates, Mobsters and Shysters, Oh My !
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Chapter 4 of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga


Space Pirates, Mobsters and Shysters...Oh My !  
Enter Loki, Space Pirate  
  
Note: The USS Joan of Arc crew find themselves in a less than friendly area of outer space, but they are able to see the torrent through. A space pirate, by the name of Loki says she has repented after being captured and put in the brig and wants to join the crew, but can she be trusted ? This is the fourth chapter of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga.  
  
"No assignment is too tough. That's the troubleshooter's creed."—Kain, 'Lost Universe: A Goddess Flies'  
  
Chapter 1—The Perdition Quadrant  
  
At warp 9.9, the USS Joan of Arc entered the seedy crime realm of the cosmos known as the Perdition Quadrant. The vessel was camouflaged as a typical cargo cruiser coming into the area to show off her wares. The crew had also taken extraordinary measures to wear the costumes of merchants and also adapt their mannerisms as well to blend in perfectly with the economic scene. This area of space was known for its dealings in illegal activities, especially gambling. However, Perdition seemed to be exempt from law enforcement or laws of any kind. The only true law that existed was the law of fending for ones self without being too greedy. Even for a rather grimy area of the cosmos, such a creed was written with the intent of other lives in mind.  
  
As the disguised Joan of Arc neared closer to the galaxy's largest and most well known getaway for criminals...A Casino by the name of The White Rabbit. Not to be confused for its storybook counterpart in Alice in Wonderland, the Rabbit itself was a bordello. T'vam didn't like the idea of investigating the White Rabbit, but Sir Rhodes and the rest of Starfleet were counting on her. The power and the determination were within her. The choice had been made, and her path was now set. Nothing would stand in her way, or the crew's way of gathering vital information about this dark underbelly of space.  
  
Chapter 2—The White Rabbit  
  
The Joan of Arc had docked by a fancy intergalactic restaurant that was a favorite among the mob crowd. With a flirtatious wink, the security agent allowed the sumptuously dressed Captain and her equally stunningly dressed crewmembers enter the casino. Being as indiscreet as possible, T'vam gathered information and sent it through a small video link transfer to Sir Rhodes. There was a tap on her shoulder from a trader. "Who are you talking to, madam ?", he questioned, looking a little superstitious. "My supervisor. I'm just making certain that this week's order is filled correctly.", T'vam replied, pretending to check her 'inventory'. "I see, I'll let you get back to your work. I'm more interested in getting lucky tonight, if you know what I mean.", the trader said, winking outrageously. T'vam smiled and continued to explore the White Rabbit. She received a communiqué from Sharron, who had caught the eye of a mobster. She had been doing very well with roulette, but she wasn't serious in playing the game. She was simply doing it for fun. That was when Don Sergio Adriatic wanted to make a bet. If she didn't win the next round, she would have to date him. "Commander Bowles ! How did you get yourself in this predicament ?", T'vam questioned, in a maternal tone. "I didn't, Don Adriatic is a smooth talker. I had absolutely no intention of betting myself !", Sharron responded, muttering into her com-pin. Sharron was beginning to sweat, but she knew that T'vam had a plan. She contacted her sister to take care of the situation. Without Don Adriatic knowing it, his "prize" had been taken from him, but his attention had already been distracted by one of the Dabo girls. Making their escape, T'sau fired the engines of the Joan of Arc and the vessel began to leave the Perdition Quadrant before Don Adriatic realized Sharron had fled the scene. Even if he did realize it, he was far more interested in indulging his carnal desires.  
  
Chapter 3—Loki's Failed Hijacking  
  
As the Joan of Arc blasted off toward the Phi quadrant, which T'vam was not familiar with. It wasn't crawling with the legions of the Dominion, nor was there any sign of the criminal element. But, just as they thought they were in the clear, T'vam and her sister sensed they were being followed. A hail came in from a starship that was flying a Jolly Roger, but instead of the traditional white skull and crossbones on a black background, the background of the flag was royal purple. "This is the Cutthroat and I am the Great Space Pirate LOKI ! Don't resist me, and I'll make this easier on you and your crew, Captain.", Loki shouted, proudly. "I didn't think there were any Space Pirates left !", Nadia said, clearly as shocked as most of the crewmembers were. "I heard that ! Listen, just lower your shields and I can board you ! You peons ! ", Loki said, with a hint of anger in her voice. "Surely that woman doesn't think she'll be a match for the 20 of us ?", Grizelda questioned , awaiting for the Captain's orders. "That's the point, Lieutenant Graks. We'll quickly subdue her as soon as she sets foot in the engine room. Dianthus and Nadia, please join me. The rest of you hold the fort.", T'vam said, Nadia and Dianthus following close behind her.  
  
Loki beamed down into the engine room, searching for the armory of the Joan of Arc. With her accomplice, Elsa, a hologram she had created, Loki was directed to the armory. But, Elsa sensed that she and Loki were not alone. "Mistress, I believe we have company.", Elsa said. "Don't be silly, Elsa. I'm the most feared Space Pirate in the Universe ! Anyone who dares to confront me is either incredibly idiotic, has a death wish...Or some combination of the two.", Loki said, strutting cockily. "Freeze, Loki ! You're under arrest.", T'vam said, firmly. "You see, I told you so !", Elsa said, impishly, with a sly smile on her face. "Silence, knave !", Loki shouted, holding her hands out to be handcuffed by Nadia. Yet, inwardly, Loki was feeling terribly about her choice of careers. Ever since she was a young lady, all she wanted to do was loot, plunder and pillage. But after seeing the amazing infastructure of the Joan of Arc as compared with her insignificant battle cruiser, Cutthroat, she became inspired and felt herself becoming enlightened to an entirely new point of view. From here, she might have the chance to actually make something out of her life rather than making everyone else's life miserable. All of the boasting she had done earlier was nothing more than fancy talk. No one had ever heard of Loki. She was just another has-been Space Pirate that was never able to make a fear-inspiring reputation for herself.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The crew and Captain had talked about what they wanted to do with Loki. She hadn't committed any crime this time around, but she had committed plenty of illegal activities growing up. But, T'vam sensed that inwardly she was battling her inner-self. They would leave her be in the brig for a while and then see if they would send her to Admiral Malcolm to be tried in the space station Deep Space Quicksilver. But, they would simply have to be patient to see what new developments in Loki's character would be revealed.  
  
In the brig, Loki sighed heavily. Her face was cradled in her hands. Elsa's red violet eyes were full of concern for her creator. She reached out to comfort Loki by stroking her dark-green hair. Loki's yellow green eyes watered a bit, and she uncharacteristically held Elsa close, crying bitterly upon her chest. Loki couldn't believe how incredibly moronic she felt. Elsa was her first mate, and only member of her so-called "crew". She didn't even have the charisma to gather crewmembers to pillage with her. Even though she had been named after the Norse God of mischief, nothing she did was successful. She had robbed a ship named the NSS Corsica once but ended up losing the booty to a rival space pirate. The Corsica was never heard of again, but Loki grew to despise Captain Sid Tin- Shard. Supposedly, he had been destroyed during a battle between the Dominion and Starfleet. But, that was of little importance now. The battle of good versus evil still raged within her heart. How could she ignore something so unbelievable as the technology of the Joan of Arc ?  
  
In time, the Captain questioned Loki in her ready room to make certain that Loki had no intentions of robbing the Arc again. "I give you my word and my honor as a novo tableau that you can trust me. You needn't worry about my assistant, Elsa. She is already inevitably good. I programmed her that way. All she does is inform me where to find treasure. But I have altered her program in such a way that she is useful for many other things.", Loki said, sitting up straight. She still had the look of a pirate, with her long purple cape and black suit with a gruesomely dark purple skull and crossbones glaring out venomously. "I can see your eyes do not lie, Loki. I have cleared your old records. They are left to dust now. You can begin your new life here as soon as you like. As for your battleship, you may say goodbye to her before we let her drift out to the nether regions of space.", T'vam said, in a tender, uplifting tone. Loki didn't seem distressed by the fact that her best companion, the Cutthroat would be jettisoned into space. She dared not wish her farewells for her beloved battle cruiser for fear she might fall prey to some of the dark urges that had not been completely removed from her heart.  
  
In a matter of weeks, Loki had been suited up in the traditional Starfleet Uniform and was assigned to work as an Ensign in Weaponry. To be honest, that is what she truly wished to do all along. Weapons were her one true love in life, as well as ship design and architecture. She was right at home. As for Elsa, she had been assigned to be another Tactical officer. She caught onto the job in a jiffy. It was quite nice to be in a sector for once that was quiet. However, the Phi sector had ship inspectors here and there as well as galaxy police who checked the identification number of the ships as well as the bios and personal files the ships computers had stored in their memory banks.  
  
It had been nice to spend a few days in solitude, but the inspectors had been a little troublesome. However, when they were finished checking the ship's systems, they left expecting no pay in return. But, Elsa started acting strange. She couldn't seem to speak intelligibly or perform tasks very well. She was horribly clumsy. Her interface began to become unstable and she couldn't hold her form for long. "Something's wrong...I feel woozy.", Elsa said, doubling over. The computer specialist, being Loki herself, decided to take a look at her. "She has a virus. No worries though. I will find a way to contain her. I have a funny feeling about those "inspectors".", Loki said, narrowing her eyes into slits. Everyone onboard suspected something was afoot. Somehow, the "inspectors" were behind Elsa's altered state. This called for intensive investigation. Dianthus had tracked down the perpetrators and charted out their current course. Fortunately, they hadn't gone far and they had to be stopped for Elsa's sake.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Elsa's condition has worsened, and she's become terribly unpredictable. Loki does her best to contain her own creation, but is subdued by her ! Unable to cure the virus damaging Elsa, she has to go directly to the source for answers. Will they be willing to cooperate or will Elsa crash permanently ? Keep your eyes peeled for Hologram from Heck, Part I for the spine-tingling answers !  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt August 25, 2002 


End file.
